Being Raised By Yokai-- OCs Accepted!
by Silverdragon98
Summary: Ten-year-old, unfortunate Rein decides to play the infamous game that tends to get people haunted... and alone. What will happen to this little girl when she finds her home invaded by animal spirits? Accepting OCs! Note that this is an OC fic. Rating may be put up for strange characters and profanity.


Hey everyone! I'm your authoress, Silver! Glad to see I'm the first to submit a story for this. XD I saw this anime and could not resist at all. It's a weird freaking anime, but I can't help but love it. Really.

So I'm gonna do what's weird for a first-time story in this category. I am making a SYOC. Yes, an SYOC. Basically meaning Submit Your Original Character.

I am taking this anime, and replacing the characters. Nothing more, nothing less. I will be making the little girl, using my OC, Rein. It's up to you to create the cast of spirits.

I am looking for: **_(When characters have been submitted for each category, it will be posted as so just so people can get an idea of what I have a lot of and what I need. When characters for that category have been accepted, it will be written in bold letters beside the type of spirit. That means that type of spirit is closed for submissions if one has been accepted by me.)_**

**Due to the rate of characters being submitted, I am now allowing 2 characters per submission.**

A tengu (Crow demon) **CLOSED:: Crow, owner: StattStatt**

A tanuki (Raccoon demon) **CLOSED:: Tanuki, owner: MariaRoseguard**

A inugami (Dog demon) (1 submitted)

A kitsune (Fox demon) **CLOSED: Shiro, owner: Animaniac108**

A bakeneko (Cat demon) (3 submitted)

A hebi (Snake demon) **CLOSED:: Hibiko, owner: Mizuruzumi**

A mujina (Badger demon) (2 submitted)

Simple enough, right? For those of you who have never heard of a SYOC, simply fill out the form that will be provided on my profile, and send it to me through **PM. Only one of each spirit will be accepted.**

I need detailed characters, and **no Gary-Stus or Mary-sues!**.

I'm looking for at least 8-12 sentences for the personality. I want to be able to get everything possible on your OC, so I can portray them exactly. You do not have to be overly detailed on the history, as they are spirits and may not even remember their back story before becoming a spirit in the first place.

As for what kind of characters I am looking for, anything is allowed. Literally. You can submit a huge pedophile, like Inugami for example, or a spirit that likes little boys like the tengu. Literally anything is acceptable. Strange characters like them will be appreciated as it will add more humor to the story. I encourage characters like them in this case.

Your character does not have to be a specific gender either. Following Inugami's example again, your character could be both a female or male that switches back and forth. The possibilities are endless for your character. The more unique and detailed, the much more likely I will accept your character. Your character does not even have to have a real name. It can simply be known as its type of spirit if you wish.

I want you to be creative, and have as much fun as possible. And hopefully you will find my little heroine a fun character as well. As an example, I will fill out the form myself for Rein to show you how it's done. And of course what to expect from the heroine. Your form to fill out will be slightly different since you will need to inform me of what your character will think of little Rein over here.

And now, for Rein. Please read thoroughly so you can get a good grasp on Rein and create an appropriate character to fit the circumstances.

XxXxXx

Name: Reinforce Yukimura

Nickname: Rein

Age: 10

Appearance: Being a little girl, still in elementary school, Rein has a young physique with big, crimson red eyes, long, thick black eyelashes, dark silky hair reaching her lower back. She has creamy colored skin, which is usually paler then it is supposed to be from hunger and illness. She has bangs going down her forehead and ending just over her eyes, with her bangs parted on one side of her forehead. Not having any other clothes to wear, she usually sticks in her school uniform all the time, or wears an old baggy shirt usually found laying around in random places each day. Even for a little girl, Rein is thin from near constant hunger.

Personality: Despite being a little girl, due to not being raised by anyone for three years of her life, Rein is very rebellious, /hates/ taking orders, and virtually has no manners. She is blunt, and has a tendency of spewing out constant profanities even though she is barely out of elementary school. Like any child not being raised, or not even being sent to an orphanage, she has difficulty telling right from wrong. She is very talented at stealing and sneaking around due to years of stealing, and is very good at fighting for someone so young. She has a tendency of trusting her instincts, her instincts being what kept her alive so far. She's good about dealing with pain as a result of frequently getting hurt, and is more or less fearless, which is another thing odd about a ten-year-old.

Generally, Rein is a very cheerful little girl.. She'll often pull pranks on certain people, depending on their personality and depending on if they're close to her age. She's fairly optimistic, and will find a reason to smile in almost any situation, even if she's burning up from a high fever. She is also your typical jokester, and often makes jokes around any situation, and sometimes even inappropriate ones like sex jokes for example that were self-taught from practically living on the streets.

Rein is very loyal young girl, wanting to be nothing like her parents, who abandoned their child. Once she makes a friend, she'll do anything to keep that friendly relationship and will always protect them. Though currently, she has no friends due to the other children being scared of her. Should anyone so much as insult her beloved friend, she won't hesitate to attack and scare them off. Because Rein went most of her life without kindness or affection from her parents, once she is shown affection by someone, she'll crave that affection, making Rein more or less an affectionate person towards certain people, particularly her household spirits. Sometimes she may be also relatively awkward around people. Rein went the last three years only really worrying about herself, so when people go to her crying or incredibly upset, Rein will not know what to do in most situations except cheer them up with hugs and affection. As much as a ten-year-old can give, anyway.

Rein /loves/ food and will almost never decline it, unless that person needs food more than she does. Her particular favorite foods are cookies, cake, any kind of meat, and ramen. For the most part, she eats very unhealthily, since junk food is all she can really get her hands on.

Rein dislikes being bored, and will find anyway to keep her entertained, even if it is playing with pieces of paper. She's a surprisingly good singer for a young one, and may be caught humming from time to time.

Rein has also been known for having a rather short temper. She will not be afraid to go off on anyone who annoys her or just in general pisses her off. She's the sort of character that "doesn't take shit from anyone", and you will know by her behavior towards you if she dislikes you, making most people become put-off when they find themselves told off from a little girl. She will show little to no respect to someone she dislikes, and is bound to get into arguments with them frequently. Any orders given to her by someone she absolutely hates will literally do nothing. Just to make it obvious how much she hates you, she'll do the exact opposite of what she was ordered. In general, Rein highly dislikes taking orders, due to no one raising her. Depending on how much she likes you, if you're lucky, on occasion she'll obey small orders, though will be very reluctant too. Like any child not raised by parents, Rein curses non-stop, picking up bad language from the streets, and is highly rude to anyone she dislikes and anyone she does like is automatically put under her protection. Even her much older household spirits.

Many consider Rein "stupid", but is really not. The only reason she may come across as this is because she rarely attends school. With having to constantly steal to even just get a little money, and along with often being sick and wanting to hide it, Rein has little time for school even if it is just elementary school. She misses weeks on end, and is only still in school because of the fact she is so young, and the school system is still nervous about kicking her out. As a result, Rein can only read and write a little.

Rein has a thing for older men, the highest age being ten years older (at least in appearance) than her. If she finds you attractive, she will automatically tell you. Though her flirting skills will be very limited because again, she is still only ten.

Though it may not appear like it, as Rein is good at hiding it by now, Rein is very ill. She has severe malnutrition issues, as a result of not eating frequently and not getting the nutrients she needs. Because she has a hard time getting the money she needs to get food, due to people hardly carrying around cash anymore as a result of Rein's reputation, Rein does not eat often. The most she gets to eat is once or twice a week. Though her body has grown a tolerance for it, don't let her appearance fool you. For all you know, she could be fighting off a high fever. Rein's body has grown a tolerance for many things. Such as pain, illness, and hunger. Rein's body has grown used to her going without food, getting hurt frequently, and of course, illness.

History: Rein lived a normal life up until the age of seven, when Rein's parents packed their things and left while Rein was in school. When Rein came home, all she found was a note confirming her abandonment. The note said why she was abandoned, and though Rein never realized it, her parents had always been very religious and considered red eyes to be signs of the devil. Because they thought Rein was a devil, they decided they could no longer live with a child like that, and abandoned her. For the first few days, Rein was lost. She remained curled up in a corner, staring blankly at a wall as she slowly starved. When she finally snapped out of it, she realized she had to do something to get food, and quickly. The first thing that came to mind was stealing.

And thus, Rein became a thief. At first, she was terrible at it. Her reflexes were too slow and the most she could do was pick pocket wallets from old men. Eventually Rein became known as the little girl who was going around stealing, and induced the cops to do some investigating. The cops discovered the note, and found out that she had been abandoned. As the cops talked, the rumor spread to the townspeople. Their first attempt to solve the problem was get Rein into an orphanage. But that proved futile as Rein fought, biting and clawing at any cop that tried to grab her. As a child who's survival reflexes were building, she proved too slippery for the cops and always escaped. Eventually, the cops just stopped trying. As the rumors continued to spread about the little demon girl who pick pocketed anyone she could find, people stopped carrying cash. Rein's situation grew worse and then she /had/ to get good at stealing, for her own survival.

Rein's stealing grew more frequent, and eventually she managed to get good at it. By the time present time, she could slip wallets out of people's pockets with ease and they never noticed until much later. By then, Rein was long gone. For these few years, she gained enough good food to keep her body relatively healthy, but the townspeople continued to carry around less and less money as a result of her stealing. This made the situation much worse for Rein, and it became harder just to get ten dollars. Rein began to fall ill as her immune system slowly began to die, and her body grew weak with malnutrition and frequent fevers from lack of eating. Within these current days, all Rein can do is lay in her abandoned home, falling in and out of sleep from fever, most days too hungry and ill to get up anymore. On the days she can get up, she steals, and tries to get as much food as she can.

After hearing about the game 'Kokkuri-san' from fellow classmates in a rumor, Rein decided to try it herself. Mostly out of bottled up loneliness and desperate for company. Hence how she found herself haunted by multiple spirits that now occupy her home with her.

(Keep in mind that the name of the game will be changed depending on what your fox character's name is.)

Likes: Meat, sweets (preferably cookies), food in general, affection.

Notable foods she enjoys: Pancakes, chocolate chip cookies, ramen, cookie dough oreo brownies, cookie dough (regular cookie dough or cookie dough flavored ice cream), cake batter (regular or cake batter flavored ice cream), chips with ranch dip, steak, ribs, chicken, sushi (as long as there is no avocado), some fish, egg rolls, most flavored ice creams, cheese cut into squares.

Dislikes: Fruits, vegetables, taking orders, all authority figures (teachers, cops, etc)

Home style: Rein currently lives in her home, abandoned by her parents and most things within. Her parents took whatever they could, only leaving furniture and no food or clothing behind. As of now, her home gets dustier and dustier by the day, the furniture by now is old and creaky, as well as full of holes. Only the rats that grow in numbers by the day keep Rein company, and eat whatever scraps of food from Rein they can. Rein even considers the rats 'friends', that like to take her food. Rein lives in an ordinary Japanese house in a more vacant forest-y area with a good amount of land around her house, surrounded by old stone walls.

xXxXxXx

Now that the form for Rein at least is done and over with, here is the intro of the story:

0o0o0o0

Mondays. How she hated Mondays.

Mondays were the days where no one got paid. Everyone out in town were usually stupid enough to blow off all their money over the weekend. Paying their bills and whatnot. Usually leaving no money for Rein to fish out of pockets, and leaving her starving for the week. Not to mention Mondays were the starting off signal of a brand new, dreadful week.

Well, at least, it was nice today. Last week had been nothing but on and off rain. Today the sun finally revealed itself. It picked up the girl's mood, at least by a little.

With a barely audible sigh, a small girl laid beneath the small amount of sun that shone through her dusted, dull brown curtains. Her skin was pale, and almost sickly, red eyes absent as she traced her fingers around the equally dusty tatami mats beneath her. Small hoarse coughs left her small, plump pink lips as she turned onto her back, turning her blank, tired eyes to the ceiling above her.

'I'm so tired...' More then anything, the little girl just wanted to sleep right now. But with this fever that made her little cheeks burn a deep red, the same color as her eyes, sleep was hard right now. And even if she could fall asleep, how long would it last? Lately it seemed like she couldn't even get a decent nights sleep anymore...

Briefly, she closed her large eyes before slightly turning her head, glancing towards the tiny candles that illuminated the dark room around her. Next, she turned her vision to the piece of paper that laid behind her.

She had played that stupid game three times now. Always when she was alone. But nothing ever happened. No questions were answered. Nothing mystical happened. And no presence surely ever appeared before her.

"Stupid game..." She whispered through a sore voice, followed by another ragged cough. Turning onto her side, she closed her eyes again.

When was it all going to end?

0o0o0o

Hope you liked that intro! Now that you got everything down, head over to my profile for your form, if you're interested in submitting an OC. Remember to fill out absolutely everything and be creative! Also, make sure you send your Ocs in through **pm and not review! **Thanks everyone!


End file.
